


Heritage

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003), Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: April Showers Challenge 2011
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-02-13
Updated: 2003-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-18 12:34:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels





	Heritage

"The day I reached my majority my father took me to the Silent Street and showed me the crown. 'I knew someone once who might have taken this', he confided to me. 'Though now when I think on it, I do believe that he was only a kinsman. But it is so hard to tell with these men of the North.' I had by then, of course, heard stories of Thorongil, the eagle of the star, the Northern Ranger that had swooped down one day to be the finest soldier Minas Tirith had seen in centuries."  
   
"Not the finest. You do me too much honor by bestowing that title upon me."  
   
"Yet it is the truth."  
   
"Your grandfather could beat me any day."  
   
Boromir laughed. "You swore him fealty. Even if he could not, you would still have let him."  
   
"Is that why I win all our duels?"  
   
"I haven't sworn _you_ fealty, have I?"  
   
"No, I suppose not. Though I wish-"  
   
"We've had this conversation before, Aragorn. We both know I will not do so until my father gives me leave. I am sworn to him, and cannot be foresworn."  
   
Aragorn sighed. "Sometimes I wish you were more unscrupulous, my dear."  
   
"You would not love me were I so."  
   
"You're probably right. Come here, you. If you're not going to swear yourself to me, the least you could do is give me a kiss."  
   
"Gladly."  
   
 


End file.
